An inductor, as an electronic component, is a representative passive element configuring an electronic circuit together with a resistor and a capacitor to remove noise.
A thin film type inductor may be manufactured by forming internal coil parts by plating and hardening a magnetic powder-resin composite in which magnetic powders and resins are mixed with each other to manufacture a body, and forming external electrodes on outer surfaces of the body.